Yo Got A What!
by Ren the Phan Boy
Summary: A scary incident leads to a surprising event.


Title: Yo Got A What!

Pairing: Dan Howell and Phil Lester

Rating: M

Warning: violance/gun crime/drug use

Author's Note: This was requested by wonderfulfun

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan and Phil. They are their own person. This is purely fiction and any resemblance to real life actions is purely coincidental.

His hands were shaking slight, this was the boldest thing he had done. Never in his life had Dan thought he would get a tattoo. Yet here he sat, in a chair doing so.

Recently he and Phil had gotten together and a scary event had pushed the two to confess their feelings to each other before it was to late.

Dan sat back and thought of how it had come about as the tattooist started to draw.

_It was early morning and the sun was just starting to rise. Dan groaned as the sun filtered through the curtains of his bedroom. He was not in the mood to get up today. He felt like it was going to be a lazy pyjama day. _

_Little did Dan know that just down stairs someone was picking their lock. They were being burgled._

_Phil was already up and was making breakfast. He frowned when he herd something from downstairs. It was to early for the post and he knew Dan was still in bed. _

_He took the pancakes of the stove and turned it off before going down. _

_Just as he was walking down the stairs the burglar got in. Seeing Phil he rushed forward and grabbed him holding his arms behind his back and covering his mouth b ut not before Phil managed to shout Dan's name._

_Dan jumped at the sound but he knew that Phil never shouted unless it was something bad, he hated shouting as he always related it with fighting. He had personal reasons that only Dan new of as to why he did. _

_Dan got up and ran out and saw the burglar from the top of the stairs holding Phil down. He looked up to see Dan and pulled out a gun. _

"_don't move or i'll shoot him!" he shouted. Clearly the guy was on some type of drug. _

"_Ok, what do you want?" Dan asked hands up frozen at the top of the stairs. Phil looked up him with such fear. Dan couldn't let Phil be hurt he loved him so much and he silently vowed he would tell Phil of his true feelings._

"_Give your laptops and mobiles and any cash you have. Don't mess with me I know you have those things." he said. _

_Dan nodded shaking slightly. The burglar followed to make sure he didn't try anything, holding Phil at ransom._

_Dan handed over their stuff hating that he had to do this but Phil was more important and couldn't be replaced. _

_The guy grabbed it and then laughed before he pulled the trigger to shot anyway. It would have hit Phil if Dan had not Rushed forward and put himself over Phil to protect him and take the bullet. Phil was shocked at this but also glad that Dan would protect him so much. _

Now here Dan sat his shoulder and arm in a sling still healing form the gun shot that had hit his shoulder blade when he protected Phil.

The tattoo he was getting was going to be a surprise for Phil who was now his boyfriend. He gave a small smile at this.

What was the tattoo you might ask? A roaring lion, which was being tattoo'd onto his chest at the top left.

when Dan got home he grinned and kissed Phil lovingly. Since the incident they had gotten better security with a video camera on the door. They had also come out to their fans and told them of the incident. Not every detail but basically what happened.

Luckily for them they had been very supportive and accepted them. Msot were really happy that Phan was real.

"He darling I have a surprise for you. Help get this shirt of first yer." Dan said winking.

Phil rolled his eyes thinking Dan was wanting sex. Well he kinda did but he wanted him to see the tattoo first.

Phil froze when he saw I. He didn't know what to make of it. It was cute and had a lot of personal meaning.

"Dan why? I mean its lovely but why?" he asked.

"Well after what happened I wanted to do something to remember what lead us to finally confess and well you are my brave lion." he said.

"Dan really what you did for and the fact were in love is enough but thank you so much. I really love it. Maybe I should get a llama?" he asked.

Dan grinned "Sounds great" he said and kissed him deeply before he lead him to the bedroom.


End file.
